McBaby
by Rising From The Ashes
Summary: A one shot about Meredith and Derek being a loving, happy couple who just welcomed the birth of their baby. Pure Fluff. Mer/Der.


McBaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Grey's Anatomy**_

**Dedication: This is dedicated to one of my best friends, Rai. I wrote this for her birthday.**

"He's so cute!" Izzie gushed from outside of the nursery window. On her face was one of her huge grins; she tapped on the window and continued to talk in one of those cutesy voices most people talk to babies in, "Yes, you are, yes."

Cristina just stared at Izzie in disbelief at the show she was putting on. Normally, Cristina wouldn't be seen at the nursery unless there was some awesome surgery about to happen, but today, the circumstances were different. "You know, I bet the reason children don't start speaking in complete sentences until after the age of three is because people talk like that to them."

The grin slowly faded off Izzie's face, "Oh, it is not! Besides he can't even hear me through the glass."

"Yeah, well, I bet you banging on the window and making goofy faces at him is probably going to scar him for life." Cristina retorted back.

Alex, who was standing behind Izzie and Cristina this entire time, chose to ignore the two and commented, "You know, the kid doesn't look anything like Shepherd."

"What's that supposed to mean?" George questioned him about his statement.

"I'm just saying before he gets roped into supporting this kid for eighteen years-"

"Shut up, Alex. So, he looks like Meredith that doesn't mean Dr. Shepherd isn't his father." Izzie growled.

"You've been listening to way too much Kanye West, Alex." George said as a matter of fact.

Alex just looked at George like he had just said the most unbelievable thing in the world, "Dude, _you_ listen to Kanye West?"

"I'll have you know that I have all of his albums and have been to _three_ concerts." George nodded proudly.

Snorting, Alex shook his head and walked away. As George, Izzie, and Cristina continued to look at Meredith and Derek's son, who Cristina had dubbed McBaby, Bailey came up behind them, "What do you three think you're doing?"

All three of them swiftly turned to face their resident when Izzie began, "We were just, uh…"

George fumbled trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, "…checking on a patient!"

Bailey just gave them her infamous stare, "Uh huh, Dr. Grey has just woken up and I'm sure her and Dr. Shepherd want to see their baby."

Izzie and George grinned at each other and rushed into the nursery. The both walked over to the bassinet that had the sign which read 'Baby Grey, Boy, 5 lbs. 6 oz., 18 in. long' and started wheeling it out of the nursery. A nurse started to protest but Izzie told her that they were under orders of Bailey and unless they wanted to deal with Bailey she'd let them take the baby. And of course, the nurse obliged, not wanting to get into it with Dr. Bailey.

After they wheeled the baby out of the nursery, Cristina followed behind them. She wasn't a baby person at all but Meredith was her 'person.' So, she was going to see how she was doing.

Izzie and George were especially excited to bring the baby to Meredith and Derek because Meredith had arrived with a prolapsed cord and unfortunately, in her condition, they didn't have time to do an epidural and had to put Meredith under general anesthesia. Thus, she didn't get to see her son being born. And Derek, since Meredith wasn't due for another 3 weeks, was tied up in a hemispherectomy and, if he left, the patient would have surely died on the table. So, this was a big moment for both of them.

Rolling the baby, who had yet to be named since Meredith and Derek were always squabbling about names, down the hall, George, Izzie and Cristina came to a stop at room 301. Looking inside the small window that was at the top of the door, Izzie smiled as she saw Dr. Shepherd and Meredith holding hands and talking. Turning around to George, Izzie gave him instructions, "Wait for my signal before you come in."

George started to protest, "But-" He had a confused look on his face; she never told him what the signal was.

"No, buts, George!" Izzie said while trying to put on a serious face before she went in but failing miserably.

Sighing, Cristina was getting bored and pushed the door open with Izzie quickly trailing behind her. "How are you doing, Meredith?" Cristina asked.

Still a little groggy from the medication, she replied, "Like someone has ripped out my insides and put them back in wrong."

"That well, huh?" Cristina grinned slightly.

Derek smiled lovingly at his girlfriend and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. He was upset that he didn't get to be there for the birth of his child. But, even though he wished Meredith could have seen it, he was kind of glad he wasn't the only one.

"Is the baby ok? All any one is telling us that they're on their way to find out yet never come back. You'd figure we'd at least get something since we work here." Meredith asked worried about her child. They had opted not to find out the sex of their baby since they probably end up arguing about what to put in the nursery at home thus they ended up settling on pale greens and yellows.

Izzie tried not to grin, "Well, there's a man outside that's prepared to give an update."

Meredith, Derek and Cristina all looked puzzled and wondered what the hell Izzie was talking about when she went over to the door and pulled it open motioning for George to come inside. Pushing the bassinet, George revealed to Meredith and Derek that he had their son. Smiling, he pushed the bassinet over to the side of Meredith's bed and gently lifted the sleeping boy and placed him in his mother's arms. The baby definitely didn't like being moved and started to squirm and cry out. Almost instinctively, Meredith began to make the gentle sounds of 'shh' to the baby, instantly calming him, probably from hearing his mother's voice and being close to her again more than the words themselves.

Derek leaned over from his chair and began looking at the baby; he couldn't help but smile to see that his _son_ was healthy. He would have never admitted it but he wanted a boy. Growing up with four sisters was definitely aggravating. Derek had always wanted a son to go camping with one day and now he had it.

Noticing that the family was lost in their own little world at the moment, Cristina cleared her throat to get Izzie's attention. Realizing what Cristina was getting at, Izzie fumbled with her words, "Right, uh, well, we'll leave you alone!" With that the three interns left.

Gently placing a hand on his son's head, he brushed back what little hair the boy had. Derek smiled, "He has your hair."

Looking down at the face of her son, "I think he has your nose." Turning her gaze to Derek for a brief moment, she stated, "I think I have a name."

"Oh really, because our last ventures into this department didn't go so well." He laughed.

Also laughing, Meredith shook her head, "I'm serious this time. I was thinking Luke."

"Luke Shepherd? Hmmm…" He bounced the name around in his head. "I actually think it suits him."

He placed his index finger in his son's palm the boy instantly gripped it. Meredith and Derek smiled at each other. Derek looked at her tenderly, "I love you."

Her expression became soft, "I love you too."

Leaning over, Derek placed one of those McDreamy kisses on Meredith. And, they continued to study each and every detail of their son. After all of the bad things that had happened to them in the past, things were finally turning out right.


End file.
